Frozen: The Force Unleashed
by Hyundai60
Summary: The title explains it. This story is not going to follow the game 100%. Proabably not even 50%. I'm going to make sure this story is different from the game, but it still follows a close story-line. You will not regret reading this, I promise. There will be an OC later in this story.


**This is my first crossover. Frozen characters with a star wars plot. Not many people try crossovers so what the heck, why not give it a shot. This plot is similar to the plot in the video game "Star Wars: The force unleashed", but I will add characters and add different missions/moments. My version of the story will be very different from the game. I will go into more detail about the characters lives than the game did. The choices will also be a little different.**

**On the planet Kashyyyk:**

The Imperial fleet was invading the once peaceful planet. Several star destroyers flew above the planet's atmosphere. Tie Fighters made attack runs on small huts and villages that held the Wookie population. The Empire was given orders to attack and capture the planet of Kashyyyk. The Wookie's stood no chance against the powerful fleet.

Only a few people knew the real reason behind the attack. The Imperial spies had found a jedi hiding on the planet. Lord Vader had been sent to "deal" with the jedi.

On an Imperial gunship:

A transmission came through to Lord Vader personally. The transmission was Lord Sidious.

"What is it, my master?" Vader said to the sith.

"I sense a strange presence on that planet. An energy of a powerful jedi." Darth Sidious said to his apprentice.

"I feel it too, my master."

"Be on your guard. I have no need for a new apprentice."

The transmission ended. The doors to the gunship opened. There standing in front of him were two stormtroopers.

"Lord Vader, we think we have found something."

"Show me." Vader said back knowing it was the Jedi.

The troopers led him to a small hut about a half mile away.

"A few troops entered the hut but they haven't come out."

"Leave. Return after you have captured and detained the wookie population in this area." Vader said to the troopers.

"Yes sir." The troopers didn't hesitate.

Once they left, Vader entered the hut.

"You shouldn't have come here." Said a voice as Vader turned around.

A man in brown and tan robes stood there. Vader could not see his face clearly. Vader almost instantly sensed that it was the Jedi he had came to look for.

The Jedi reached his saber on his left side. A beam of blue ignited from the hilt.

"You are a fool for not surrendering." Vader said as he himself ignited his saber.

They stood there for a moment. It seemed like a hour.

The jedi made the first strike. Their blades of light cracked and lit as they hit each other's. Vader also noticed that the presence he felt before wasn't this Jedi's. It was something else, or someone else.

Once they entered a lock in each others saber's Vader said, "I sense a different presence than your own. Who else is here!"

"No one else is hear. My padawan is gone and my master was killed years ago." The jedi said

Vader then used his left hand to force the Jedi to the ground.

"Then you will die like him!" Vader said in a loud voice.

Vader then raised the Jedi into the air with the fore and raised his lightsaber like he was about to strike.

Just as he started to move his arm in motion to kill the jedi, the saber left his hand. He looked behind him and saw a small boy wielding his over sized light saber. The boy had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked like he was six or so.

"A son." Vader said to himself.

"RUN!" the jedi said.

Vader then used the force to close and crush all of the muscles and airways in the Jedi's throat. Death came almost instantly. The boy took a few steps back in fear. Vader took a couple steps in the same way as the boy. Vader sensed an unbelievable amount of force strength in the boy. "Un-comprehendible amounts of power" Vader thought to himself.

Just as Vader was going to say something, troopers and an officer entered the hut. They examined the body of the dead Jedi. The officer was about to say something until he noticed the boy himself.

The officer looked at the troopers at his side and then said "Kill him."

Vader had to make a decision. A quick one. He took the saber from the boy and struck all of the imperials down in a few quick strikes.

Vader put his light saber back at his side.

"Come with me young one." Vader said as he held out his hand to the young boy. The boy hesitantly reached out for the hand of the large sith lord. They both slowly made their way to a gunship that carried them back to Vader's Star Destroyer.

**On the planet of Hoth:**

"Come on Elsa! Hahaha." A young girl said to her sister as they ran through the snow.

"Slow down Anna. I'm getting tired." The older girl said back.

"Troopers of the galactic empire don't get tired." Anna said back while trying to get in a heroic stance.

"Anna, we aren't a part of the Empire. At least not yet." Elsa said back to her sister.

Elsa and Anna were the daughters of one of the highest respected officers in the Empire. He had been given the Commander position of a large base on Hoth. He told his daughters he would soon be promoted to an Admiral position on an Imperial Star Destroyer. The sisters also looked up to their father, so they both wanted to be part of the Galactic Empire when they got older.

"Anna, we need to get back to the base. We shouldn't even be out here."

"Elsa, the base is only a few hundred feet away. We can easily get back inside and in our quarters before father finds out we've left." Anna said.

"Anna, my clothes are almost soaking wet."

"ugghhh..ok, we can go inside." Anna said

"Ok."

The two young girls slowly made their way back to the base. Half way there, they hear loud and heavy step coming from behind them. Anna and Elsa looked back and saw snow, snow, and more snow.

"Did..did you hear that?" Anna said

"Yea." Elsa said back, shivering with chills.

"We need to hurry back to.."

Elsa was cut off by a huge roar from something.

They both looked back again to see a large animal.

They both gave a out a large scream before they started to run.

"What..is that..thing." Anna said, panting.

"I think it's… a Wampa." Elsa said, running.

They ran and ran. Their stamina quickly depleted due to many reasons. As they ran, Elsa tripped over herself.

Anna kept running for another second until she turned back for her sister.

"ELSA!" she screamed.

Elsa quickly tried to get up but before she could, the Wampa had already caught up to her. She then put her hands up and closed her eyes. The thing roared and raised his arms to strike. Just as he started to lower it, a beam of red light hit the beast in the chest. Elsa and Anna looked back to see Snow troopers running in their direction with guns raised, firing. The blaster fire soon over-powered the Wampa, and it fell to the ground. A few more bullets were shot at the Wampa for good measure. Once the fire's had ceased, a few troops helped Elsa up. Anna ran towards her traumatized sister.

"Did you find them? Where are they Damn it!"

Elsa and Anna looked up to see their father pushing through the crowd of troopers trying to find them.

"Daddy!" They said in unison.

Their father ran towards them and got to his knees and pulled them into a hug.

"Oh thank god I found you. I went into your quarters and saw you weren't there, then I heard troopers talking about life signs on the radar." He stopped there.

"I was so scared." He looked at his daughters and they both had their heads pointed down at the ground.

He then stood back up. "Return to the base."

"Yes sir." Most of the troops said back.

**Inside the base:**

Elsa and Anna entered their room with little to say. Their father followed. The door quckly shut behind them.

"Why did you go out there?" He said quickly.

'Well we just were..bored." Anna said quietly.

Elsa looked at her father and shook her head in agreement.

"You can't just leave when you feel like it. It's dangerous out there. What if a blizzard hit while you were out there? You would freeze to death!" he said in a loud voice.

The young girls looked at each other, then to the ground.

Their father then lowered himself to their height.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yelling. I just want you to understand that I don't want anything to happen to you." He said in a low tone.

"Your all I have. I don't know what I would do without you.

He then got up and started walking out of the room. Just as he was about to walk out, Elsa said "Daddy."

"Yea, what?" he said in curiosity.

"I'm sorry for going outside." Elsa said

"Me too." Anna said a couple seconds later.

"Just never go outside again without my permission, ok? You're way too young to be going outside without anybody with you."

"Yes, sir." The girls said together.

Their father walked out of the room and the automatically shut behind them.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Elsa said

"But, it's only like seven o' clock?" Anna said back

"What else is there to do?" Elsa said as she changed out her water-logged clothes for some pajamas.

Anna gave out a small huff. "I guess you're right." Anna said back in disappointment.

Once they had both changed, they climbed into their beds and drifted off to sleep.

**8 years later:**

Elsa and Anna were now teenagers. They had both stayed committed to their dreams of being a part of the Galactic Empire. Elsa and Anna both went into the Academy of Imperial Flight in the same year. Elsa went in at the age of 13 and Anna went at the youngest age of any Student, at the age of 11. The average of entry was 14. They had each trained 3 years in the academy and they were both two of the best pilots in it. Their training had almost ended. They would soon be a part of the empire.

**One Morning:**

The door of their quarters opened. The light from the hall filled the room.

Elsa woke up before Anna did. A figure stood there. The figure turned on the lights. It was their father.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"You need to wake up. Get ready, FAST!" Their father said in a frantic voice.

"It's not me you have to tell." Elsa said looking over to her sister's bed.

"Well get up and tell her to hurry. When you're ready, meet me in the bridge."

The door closed behind him as he left.

**10 minutes later:**

"I wonder what our father wants us for." Anna asked

"Probably a practice session." Elsa said back in a cool voice.

They entered the elevator leading to the bridge. It was a silent ride.

Once they reached the bridge, the only people in there were a few officers and their father at the helm.

"Father, what's going on?" Elsa asked walking towards their father.

"Come here. Both of you." He said in a firm voice.

They hurried their pace.

Once they reached the window which their father stood, they saw another fleet outside. Another Imperial fleet. It had one ship that was larger than any other. The largest ship they had ever seen.

"Listen, I have received a request from someone for pilots with extreme knowledge of every ship in the empire. His name is Darth Vader."

They looked at each other. The girls had both heard of this person. He commands all of the Imperial ships in the galaxy.

"He has already borded the ship and is making his way here. I told him you two were perfect for his needs."

"But..we haven't even finished our training. How can we serve the Empire now?"

"You are the best pilots we have." Their father said

"But I'm only 16. Anna is only 14." Elsa said back.

"Do as I say. He is almost here." He said back

"Yes sir." Elsa said, realizing her place.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and storm-troopers entered. They lined up in an even line from the door. From that door, a man in a black suit entered. He was about 7-foot. He walked towards their father.

"Lord Vader." Their father said as he gave a small bow.

He examined him and then turned his head and looked straight at his daughters. He walked closer to them.

"Are these the two you spoke of?" Vader said.

The sisters were dumb founded at the voice of the man. They could hear him breath. It was a cold feeling.

"Yes my lord." Their father said as he walked closer to Vader.

"Come with me." Vader said as he slowly started to walk towards the door.

They looked to their father who gave them a nod. They walked themselves into the elevator with Vader. The trip was silent. They made their way to a shuttle in the hanger. They entered. It took off quickly.

They saw that the shuttle was headed for the larger ship of the fleet. Once it landed on the ship, they could tell that it was built much differently than other star destroyers.

"Follow me." Vader said to the girls. They walked down a hall-way to a large room.

"I have heard great things from not only your father, but from other pilots as well. I truly think you both will fit perfectly into my plan." Vader said to them as they walked.

"Can you..uh..explain this plan?"

"Of course. My new ship needs an Admiral. This ship is still under its building stages. I have chosen you for this position once you have learned and studied this ship." Vader said as he looked at Elsa

"But, our study in the academy doesn't teach about these ships." Elsa said

"I know. It's the first and only of its kind. You will learn of it here. On the ship itself." Vader said to her as another door opened that lead to another hanger.

"What about our training, our father?" Elsa said frantically.

"I expect that your allegiance to the Empire is more than you allegiance to an academy." Vader said

"And as for you younger one, I want you for an equal as important job." Vader said as he pointed in the direction. They looked to a ship that once again they had never seen.

"It's one of a kind. It has a powerful cloaking device and it is calculated to be the fastest ship in the entire universe. It only takes 20 seconds for light-speed to charge." Vader said, explaining this to Anna.

"You will use this ship to carry an important cargo. Something that only few people know of." Vader explained.

"Well, what is it?" Anna asked.

Vader stood paused, deciding on his options. He turned around and walked to the door leaving the hanger.

"Come with me." Vader said in his deep, cold voice.

They quickly followed.

They followed Vader through a few other hallways. These hallways were all lightly lit. A few lights flickered here and there.

They stopped at a door.

"What I'm about to show you is extremely confidential. You can tell no one, and can only speak of this when I say you can. UNDERSTAND?" Vader said in a loud voice.

The girls nodded in full comprehension. The voice of Vader frightened them when he talked calmly. When he yelled, it sent chills down their spine.

Vader raised his hands straight forward. He then separated them slowly. The doors mimicked his hands.

"Only Jedi or Sith can open doors like this." Vader said to them.

They entered behind them.

A large bang sounded behind them. They looked back. The door had shut extremely fast.

"A ten second timer holds it open for just a few people." Vader said walking to a large glass pane.

The followed him and looked inside the glass. Inside was a large round room. There was a pattern on the rectangular walls of the room. In the middle of the room sat a boy. He was turned around sitting criss-cross. They could only see his shaggy blonde hair. They examined his clothing. A dark black suit covered his body. Well, what was left of one. Tears and rips filled the suit and inside the tears were scars, like cuts.

"This is your cargo. This boy. He is to be carried by you to any and every location either I or he tells you." Vader said.

"What's so special about him?" Anna asked.

Vader looked down to what looked like a terminal. He pressed a couple buttons and returned to his stance. What looked like patterns were actually doors. They all slid up and droids exited. All stood there with something in their hand. A stick of some sort. They finally figured it out. It was a lightsaber. They had only seen one once before. Their father had shown them one once before. They had also studied about them a little at the academy.

"This is what makes him special." Vader said crossing his arms.

They looked back to the room, and saw some of the droids had ignited their sabers. They boy still just sat there, just calm. One of the droids charged. The boy raised a hand and the droid rose into the air. The boy stood up and looked to the droid. He turned his hand into a fist and the droid crumbled into a pile of shrapnel. It fell to the ground like a rock. The boy then lowered his hand to his left said and took his own saber. He pressed a button and it glistened a bright red from the holster. Once it ignited, he spun the saber around to where the blade was behind him.

"I'm no professional on lightsabers, but is he holding it backwards?" Elsa asked.

"Not backwards. It's his own style. He combines many different styles into one and these are his results. He feels most comfortable executing those styles with his blade behind him. I find it interesting myself, but I do not question it. The outcome is most promising."

They could see that inside the glass, the boy was cutting down a droid about every 20 seconds. He was so fast and agile, and his attacks looked powerful once they collided with the other sabers. It blew them away.

Anna examined even closer than Elsa. She saw his muscles flex every time he attacked. His half skin-tight suit had many rips in it too, which made it even easier.

Once the boy had finished off half of the droids he decided to use another attack to finish off the other five. He quickly raised his two hands and lighting flashed through the glass. They almost had to cover their eyes, it was so bright.

Once the light was gone, they could clearly see the once 5 droids burnt to a crisp. Some of their limbs were even gone. They had disregarded into thin air.

"Well, hello Lord Vader." A voice said.

The girls looked to the side of Vader and saw another droid. This droid looked much more advanced than the ones in the other room.

"Proxy, I want you to challenge the boy. And you must catch him off guard. I will summon him and you will attack soon." Vader explained the droid.

The droid left into a corridor close to them. Anna walked over to the corridor and looked inside. It looked completely empty. Then, the droid popped his head from the dark ceiling.

"Well hello…" he paused for a moment.

"Pilot Anna." Proxy said.

"How do you know my name?" Anna said

"I know everybody's name in the Empire. Oh, in my database it says I'm to be your co-pilot on the Rogue Shadow. Well it's been a fun chat, but I must try and kill the boy now. Bye." Proxy said disappearing into the shadows once again.

Anna walked away a little confused.

"Vader is about to call the boy. He said be quiet." Elsa told her sister in a low voice.

She looked over to Vader who had just pressed a button.

"Make your way to the console, my apprentice." Vader said.

"Yes, my master." Said a voice back through the speaker.

"So that's who the boy is. His apprentice." Anna said

"How old is he?" Anna asked.

"Around 15." Vader sid.

"Wait, I heard you're a sith lord and only two sith lords can rule at once. And don't you have a master of your own. How can you have an apprentice?" Elsa asked Vader.

"I expect this boy to help me over-THROW the Emperor. This is why this boy is secret. If the Emperor figured out I was hiding an apprentice, I myself would have to kill the boy. Unless, the boy is ready to fight by my side and help me defeat my master."

"Betrayal?" Anna asked

Vader didn't respond. He looked down the hall and saw the doors open. The boy walked through the doors. They closed behind him and they made a loud sound like before.

"Hello, my apprentice." Vader said.

Elsa and Anna stood, just waiting for the droid to pop out and attack him. It didn't happen.

The boy walked up to Vader and kneeled before him.

"My, master." He said.

"Rise, my apprentice." Vader said in a cold voice.

The boy stood. They could finally see his face clearly. He had deep brown eyes, he had a clean face too.

He himself saw the two pilots standing behind Vader.

He examined Elsa, then he turned to Anna. She caught his eyes. Their eyes met for a second.

"Well, who are these people?" the boy asked.

"They are two pilots that will soon be the best in the Empire." Vader said.

Just as he said that, a figure moved behind the boy. He slowly turned around. A blue lightsaber ignited. The boy took his own and ignited his blazing red saber. The figure appeared through the shadows and came a man in robes.

It was the father of the boy, but only Vader knew this. The boy had no idea who it was.

"Who is that, that's not the droid?" Anna asked Vader as the sabers collided.

"Yes it is. That droid has the power to change into any form I wish. For training purposes. This figure is a jedi I once defeated." Vader said.

The boy quickly overpowered the figure and stabbed him through the stomach.

The figure disappeared and the original droid came into view.

"I'm sorry master. I did as you said, but he has gotten stronger. I tried to attack him when he was admiring the younger one over there." Proxy said as he pointed to Anna.

The boy gave out a small cough.

"I need to start using forms you have not allowed yet. To give him a challenge." Proxy said.

"Are you blushing?" Elsa said whispering to her sister.

"No, of course not." Anna said knowing that what she said was a lie.

"I will change your settings to allow more forms, but for now you need to go charge." Vader said.

"Yes sir." Proxy said walking off.

"You, return to your quarters. I'm impressed with your training for today."

"Yes, my master." The boy said then walking off.

"Come with me. I will show to your own quarters on this ship."

Vader walked towards the door, they followed.

**Yes I know, VERY long chapter. I was just trying to fit enough information in there to give my readers a full understanding of what's going on. Please, review if you are interested in this story. I'm really interested to see if this story prospers. It's not often you see cross over's like this. Review if you liked it and if you have any tips. No hate. I can take it if you are trying to tell me something I can improve on, but hate is truly a pointless review. Thanks to those who read this entire chapter, and I hope you follow this story to the end.**

**BTW: To my readers of my other story (The True Enemy), I will take a short break from it. I need to think of better ways to finish off that story. It won't be long, but I wouldn't get your hopes up for 'soon'.**


End file.
